I Love
by JordanMax
Summary: Pokeshipping 3 Shot. Misty and Ash both confess that they like each other except both of them don't know it, yet. AAML. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Him

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Hi everyone it has been a little while since I wrote something and I was requested by Cid. neha to write something lol So I decided to make this into a three shot series (pokeshipping of course!) These fics all go together as well, just from different situations that will eventually have Ash and Misty meeting up with each other.

Hopefully tomorrow I can have the second part done? but, please don't hold me to it lol

This first one takes place in Cerulean City, enjoy!

I Love...: Him

The rhythmic sound of splashing water hit your ears as you walked into the double glass sliding doors as you enter the Cerulean City Gym. The sound of water was naturally calming to most people except for one brunette teenager. He took in a deep breath, inhaling and then slowly exhaling to calm his beating heart. His palms were sweaty as he walked through the hall filled with pictures of the Waterflower sisters, adding an inviting touch as a challenger would walk through the same hall to enter the battle area.

That is exactly where he was headed. For the last few years he had asked Misty if he could help out in the Gym seeing that she had a lot on her plate already and having only one sister around, it was a lot of work for both girls and Daisy was forever grateful of his service.

His breath hitched as he saw her, long red waves of hair cascading down the slender girls back. Beautiful, he thought as a slight blush a rose to his cheeks. She was dressed in a red two piece swimsuit as she watched her Pokemon play while awaiting a challenger.

Misty turned around and smiled at the boy who was frozen in his place, after all this time of being friends he still hasn't gotten over the sight of her and what hurt was that she didn't feel the same but, he kept trying every now and then praying that one day she would change her mind.

"Hi Georgio!"

Misty called out taking him out of his thoughts and further embarrassment because he knew he got caught staring again.

"Hey Misty, any challengers yet?"

"Nope, but I am going to need you to clean the pool out this afternoon if that's alright with you. It hasn't been cleaned in a while and it definitely needs it", Misty said calmly still smiling at the boy.

With that they went about the daily routine.

later that night while closing up Georgio approached Misty.

"Misty I-I have something I would like to ask of you"

Looking at him with a confused face she bekend him to continue,"Yes?"

"I would like to know if you would like to go out with me tonite for dinner?" Georgio looked like he was going to pass out as he stared into her green eyes awaiting a response.

"Georgio",Misty started calmly "Look I am really sorry but, I cannot go out on a date with you I appreciate the offer but the answer is still no.

She gave him sympathetic look fully aware of his feelings and feeling bad because she could never return the feelings and she knew how hard and how brave you have to be to tell someone how you feel about them.

"But, why Misty? Sorry but you never give me an explanation as to why you always refuse me"

"Look, you're an amazing friend Georgio, honesty you are very sweet and I got the opportunity to get to know you over the past couple of years. Yo helping both daisy and out at the Gym has been so great and very helpful that you would offer to do that. but, I can't accompany you on a date because it would never be fair to you because I don't feel the same. I really like you Georgio, but just as a friend and nothing more and if I agreed to dinner I wouldn't want to lead you on thinking that you and I could happen when I have made it clear that I don't feel the same, I truly am sorry and I hope you understand", Misty gave him a small smile.

Georgia then asked," Is there someone else Misty? I mean there has to be a reason why you won't go out with me. I know you, uh mentioned a friend of yours whose traveling right now and you always seem very happy when you speak of him. Is he the reason why? if so he really is a very lucky guy."

It was Misty's turn to blush and her face turned red," Well, you see that guy, he is my best friend and I really like him, he is so special to me that I fell for him when I was ten and here I am at sixteen and Daisy knows how I feel about him, about Ash, I-I love him and even though he doesn't know it, I can't help my feelings for him."

Her heart was beating so fast, she admitted to liking Ash Ketchum to someone else other than Daisy. The only other person who knew was Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom because she figured it out and had asked Misty during a visit in Pallet town a couple of years ago. The woman was so happy that the redhead felt that way about her son and promised the teen that one day it would happen, he just had to realize how he felt. Misty blushed at the memory.

"I understand Misty. Thanks for telling me though. I really hope I didn't creep you out or anything because I know I have asked you out a twice already".

Misty laughed softly at the poor lovestruck teen before her but her words made him feel better," I would never look at you different and I would love to continue to be friends with you. I promise one day you will find a girl who likes you. You are such a gentleman and your also sweet and caring."

He smiled at her with a fierce blush, not used to getting praised by her but took the compliment knowing that was the closet he was going to get to any sort of affection form the girl. She told him she was in love and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Georgio said goodnight to Misty as she finished closing up the doors and thanked her for being sweet about the whole thing.

Misty looked out her bedroom window that night, hoping that one day Ash would return her feelings that Delia assured her he would.

End of part one!

Reviews are always welcome :)


	2. Her

**Disclaimer: funny I still don't own Pokemon...**

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry it took so long for the second part to come out but here it is! This one takes place in Kalos, no specific area. Here is Ash's side and thoughts on Misty. Pokeshipping :)**

 **A/N** *** I edited this chapter a bit, thanks again **Anonymous101** for the heads up, I appreciate it!

 ** _I love...Her_**

 _"I'm one key away from being able to compete for the title Kalos Queen. I'm feeling so nervous as the time gets closer, my adventure with Ash will be over,"_

 _"Not only that but, this feeling, my feelings for Ash are starting to consume me, I feel so strong that I have to tell him, but when or how?"_

 _"But the real question is, just what does Ash feel_?"

"Serena?"

The honey blonde in question spun around with a rapid beating heart.

"Everything alright?"

Ash asked quietly as to not to disturb the sleeping Lumious City siblings from their slumber.

You take in a deep breath, he makes your knees tremble and you begin to get nervous. You steady yourself and instead of Answering the teen back, you surprise the both of you by what comes out of your mouth.

"Ash, there is something I need to tell you"

Ash's eyebrows shot up and gave you his full attention silently allowing you to go ahead and speak.

"Ash, I really like you. As in like you, like you, a lot. I-I just can't keep it inside anymore and I feel that you should know and I hope that you like me too?"

The words tumbled out of the young girls mouth so quickly out of sheer nervousness. Figuring if she said it slowly, she would've deterred the conversation and not tell him, again.

She was watching Ash's face, to try to figure out what exactly was going through his mind. Just what was he thinking about and ultimately what were his feelings, the nerves she felt crashed into her like a stormy wave in the ocean crashing against a pile of boulders.

The handsome teen blinked a few times and waited to see if she was done speaking so he could go ahead and have his turn.

"Serena", Ash said slowly praying that this comes out right, not wanting to break the girls heart into pieces at what he was going to say. He continued,"You are a very sweet girl and an awesome friend. I think it was nice of you to want to find me after seeing me on the news cast months ago. But, I need to be honest too. See the thing is Serena, I knew of your feelings. I knew that you liked me after traveling for a few weeks. But, I am truly sorry that I don't feel the same way you do. I see you as a friend and I am flattered that you like me, I just hope you understand that I simply can't return your feelings and I hope that you would still like to be friends?"

Serena looked at Ash with a sad but knowing expression," Ash you like someone already don't you?"

Ash's cheeks burned as he turned red practically confirming the girls question.

"Well I uh..."

Serena smiled at him,"It's the girl you gave you that lure and the pink handkerchief, isn't it?"

If you thoughts Ash turned red before, his whole body felt as if Charizard unleashed a flamethrower on him making his core temperature rise, the trainer now sweating, other than Pikachu no one else knew how he felt about a certain gym leader from his home region.

"How did you know about those two things?" Asking quietly, all of sudden feeling shy which is out of character for him.

She giggled,"Bonnie and I saw them in your hand one night and never asked you about it. Besides, you do mention her name a lot, you talk about all your friends but the name "Misty" always gets you eager to talk about her accomplishments as Kanto's top gym leader. That and I noticed you do talk to her on the phone more than anyone else."

Ash smiled,"Yeah, no one other than Pikachu knows about how I feel. It's wierd I never told anyone this before honestly. Misty, I more than just like her, I may be young but when it comes to her, I have fallen in love."

Serena's eyes widened at the word "love".

Ash fought his blush as he continued," No girl makes me feel the way she does. All my other female friends including you and Bonnie, you are all like sisters to me but Misty, she's so special. The girl is my driving force and I fell for her so long ago when we were just ten. Now at sixteen I need to tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same, she needs to know."

"Tell her after the Kalos League. But, not on the phone though. Go to her in Cerulean and tell her face to face. Who knows she just may like you back?"

With that Serena bid goodnight to Ash and left him in his thoughts," _Hm, alright after here I'll go to Cerulean. Oh Mist, I hope you love me too"_

 **END PART 2!**

 **Review are always please, I would love to hear your feedback:)**


	3. You

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' *sigh :/**

 **A/N:** Hello! This is the third and final installment in my three shot Pokeshipping fic! I would like to thank all of you that followed and favorited this! Also, a special thanks to my reviewers: **Cid. Neha, Anonymous101** and **Jpokeshipping** ! You guys are wonderful :)

A/N: I would like to give a special shout out to my friend **Anonymous101** , thank you for giving another one of my fics recognition and recommending them to your readers, thank you so much! So I want to return the favor :) there are two fics of **Anonymous101** that I am currently reading and are of course Pokeshipping! The first one is called " _ **The Kanto Journeys**_ _,"_ which features Ash as a Pokemon Master and he's learning all about his special Aura powers. The second is called " ** _Ashes of the Past",_** this is for more mature readers, it contains abuse etc. Please go check them out, follow/Favorite and review they are totally worth reading, I promise!

 ** _I love...You!_**

"Ugh it's not even close to lunch and I'm already exhausted", Misty heavily sighed speaking to no one in particular.

Daisy was off on a mini vacation with her longtime boyfriend Tracey and Misty gave Georgio some time off leaving herself alone with no help. Violet and Lily were off in the Hoenn Region shopping together.

To busy focusing on getting work done around the Gym she never heard the sliding glass doors open or footsteps alerting her someone had come in.

"Need any help?"

The teen jumped out of her skin at that sound of the voice behind her. She was kneeling down so her eyes traveled up towards his face. With each growing second her heart pounded like a drum in a marching band. When she met his eyes her cheeks were tinged bright red.

"Ash!?",Misty exclaimed with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Hi Mist!"

"PikachuPi!"

The electric type flew into her arms immediately nuzzling her face and licking her cheek.

"Aww I missed you too Pikachu."

"Hey Mr. Pokemon Master. What brings you here?" Misty asked as he held out his hand to help her up so they could speak face to face.

Giving her a once over and thinking of how much a video phone doesn't do anyone justice he checked her out from head to toe. _Damn, she's so pretty_. Was all he could think, she had such a hold on his heart and mind without even knowing.

"To see you of course", Ash gave her a big smile trying to fight off his own blush as he noticed her surprised bit happy look after he gave her an answer.

Now taller than her Misty had to look up him. _Huh, never noticed how tall he's gotten since the last time I've seen him. After all the weekly phone calls he gives me, there's no way I could tell anyway._

 _"_ That's really sweet of you Ash, thanks. Oh and congrats on making second place at the Kalos League, you were awesome!"

Scratching the back of his head nervously," Thanks Mist, that means a lot. We did our best."

{{{{{{{{{

After spending the day catching up Ash offered to take Misty to dinner so she wouldn't have to cook for the night. Not only that but he paid as well.

"Cerulean is pretty cool, even at night it seems there is so much going on."

"Yeah there are tons of great places to hang out around here. I'll show you one of my favorite spots, the Cerulean Cape", Misty said a bit nervously knowing that it's a famous date spot and always wanting to be there on a romantic date as well.

"Show me?"

Ash grabbed her hand and it took a lot of confidence to do so.

Smiling coyly,"Sure."

{{{{

"Wow this a view!"

Ash was in awe of the gorgeous site known as the Cerulean Cape. It overlooked the beach and gave you a view of the lighthouse which was miles away from where they were standing near the guardrail. The sun was setting creating a romantic aura as the waves crashed into the rocks just below them leaving the white sea foam paint the surrounding sand.

 _This is it._ I need to tell her, it's now or never.

 _This is it._ I need to tell him, it's now or never.

"Ash/ Misty"

Both teens locked eyes as they said each others names. The red, orange and yellow light reflected into their skin and made his and her eyes shimmer.

Without hesitation both opened their mouths to speak,"I love you."

"You, wait you love me too?", Ash said in moderate disbelief.

"Yes. I-wow you feel the same. I can't b-"

Misty was cut off by the taller tanned teen, his lips caught hers in a kiss. The new intimate moment lasted only a few seconds. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together, smiles plastered on each others faces.

 _Finally._

 **The End**


End file.
